minecraftbedrockfandomcom-20200215-history
Update 1.2.6
Update 1.2.6 was a minor update for that was released on December 4th, 2017 for all devices. See changelog, which was preceded by one Beta version (with changelog). Additions *Minecraft Realms Clubs Tweaks *An updated look for Horses, Mules, and Donkeys. *Changed the color of the menu button hover state to improve accessibility. Bug Fixes Crashes/Performance *Fixed a crash that occurred when exiting a world with a ticking area. *Fixed a crash that occurred when world chunks were discarded. *Fixed a crash that occurred when resuming the application (Windows 10). *Fixed a crash that occurred when changing users (Xbox One). *Fixed a crash that occurred when navigating the Minecraft Store. General *Free Marketplace content no longer requires signing in to Xbox Live to download. *Fixed an exploit that allowed players to unlock Achievements when cheats were enabled. *Skins will now change when purchased and equipped in the in-game Skin Picker. *Fixed Villagers not picking up Food or breed in converted worlds (Xbox One). *All End Gateway portals will now convert properly from old worlds (Xbox One). *Spider Jockeys no longer disappear after world conversion (Xbox One). *Consumable items can now be repurchased on servers. Gameplay *Fixed block placement not being as easy as it should be when holding down place block. *Increased the joystick deadzone on Windows Mixed Reality controllers. *Players will no longer suffocate inside blocks after getting out of Bed. *Boats will now be descend smoothly on ice blocks. *Extra layers of Snow will no longer appear in snowy biomes after reloading a world. *Tools no longer disappear when dispensed to a player's empty inventory slot. Redstone *Fixed Redstone not powering horizontally adjacent blocks. Mobs *Animals can once again jump over blocks while being lured with food. *Decreased the spawn rate of Zombie Pigmen from Nether portals. Crafting *Pistons will now stack in the inventory and will not be lost after crafting. Graphical / Audio *Black lines no longer appear on the edges of blocks when riding in a Minecart. *Minecarts will no longer make footstep sounds. *Sound effects will no longer play when disconnected from a world. *Food particles now appear when feeding all types of animals. *Fixed graphic corruption on the paper doll (Windows Mixed Reality). User Interface *Items no longer disappear when painted in the crafting inventory with touch controls. *The inventory cursor no longer gains a durability bar after dropping damaged items. *The Screen Size prompt slider is now active by default when loading the game for the first time. *Store items will no longer appear twice in the same category. *Menus are now properly aligned, regardless of Screen Safe Area value. *Fixed text when disembarking a boat with touch controls. Commands *Using detect with is now much more reliable. *Teleporting a non-host player no longer causes entities riding that player to dismount. *Teleporting entities to or from a ticking area will no longer fail to render or be non-interactive. New Marketplace Content Adventure Maps *''Alteria'' by Razzleberries *''Jurassic Depths'' by Everbloom Studios Worlds *''Winter Mini-Games Festival'' by Noxcrew *''Dropper of Horrors'' by Noxcrew *''Winter Fest'' by Blockception *''Ugah Ugah'' by Pathway Studios *''Kingdom Assault'' by Blockception Skin Packs *''The Kingdom'' by Pixel² *''Holly Jolly'' by Eneija *''Festive Birdies!'' by 57Digital *''Winter Festival Skin Pack'' by Noxcrew *''K-Pop: Pink Star'' by Pathway Studios References Category:Updates